Monkey D. Luffy Gear Third
damage to all foes | MaxTurns = 25 | MinTurns = 20 | ManualLocation = *Tsuru's Morning Stroll *Little Ms. Candy the Maiden-Hearted *DEAD or TREAT!! ~Twilight Party~ | CaptainAbilityName = Giant Power | CaptainAbilityDesc = Boosts ATK by 3.5x when characters land 3 Perfect attacks in a row | LimitBreakHP = 2960 | LimitBreakATK = 1303 | LimitBreakRCV = 315 | LimitBreakCD = -14 | LimitBreakSlot = 4 | LBSailorAbilityDesc = *Makes character's TNDRCV slots have matching slot effects *Boosts character's base ATK by 200 when attacking last | PotentialAbilityDesc = *Critical ATK *Pinch Healing | Tandem = | EvolutionChain = | EvolutionMaterials = | Obtain = *Rare Recruit | Notes = *This character, or any other variation of Luffy, is needed to complete a mission on Missions: Fushia Village. * This character, or any other variation of Luffy, is needed to complete a mission on Missions: Shells Town. * Also known as G3 Luffy, and less often as v2 Luffy (since he was the second Luffy released on global). * His special is different from his unevolved version, so you cannot use Balloon Luffy special to level G3. * He was considered to be one of the best RR captains, released in the first 'real RR' batch of early 2015. As long as you are confident in your perfects (no easy feat for newbies...), he allows you to lead rainbow teams, free of class, cost and color restrictions, that can clear a lot of end-game content. Forward few years (2018), he is still good, but there is an increasing pool of RR captains that offer roughly comparable damage output with less reliance on hitting perfects (G3 is pretty unforgiving here), so very few people bother using him. Even post-LB his useless special is a big reason this unit is not seeing much play. * G3 teams have a higher damage output than teams led by 2.5x ATK captain teams (again, assuming you'll hit your perfects). See images: here and here for some idea what that means. * G3's major weakness is his forgettable special. A bit of damage to all enemies - this hasn't aged well. G3 was never a good sub (outside of being an ok beastick), and today his special is undeniably one of the weakest RR specials in the game. Again, his vintage (first ever batch of RRs) shows here, modern RRs can do '15x ATK damage to all enemies' on top of at least one more much more useful ability. * Totally replaceable by superior on nearly all counts by LL, aka Legend/Log Luffy (who has better stats, better special, better captain ability=damage output, and more sockets). Of course, LL these days is not that OP compared to many newer legends. * How to socket him? The usual dilemma: Anti-Bind, Anti-Despair, Charge Special, Matching Orbs and Auto-Heal are all good. Take whatever you need for your team. AB and AD are probably the most must-have's, with Charge Special being the least needed.}} Category:Power Move Category:Chain Multiplier Category:Characters needed to complete missions Category:Monkey D. Luffy Category:Limit Break